


A Glass of Brandy

by croissantkatie



Category: The Mrs Bradley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: On the advantages of chauffeurs.





	A Glass of Brandy

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Adela and George in this is mostly implied, not explicit.

The thing is, Mrs Bradley knows how to drive. There are many reasons why she doesn’t though. There is a certain image of herself she wishes to cultivate, and that image does not include driving herself place. She isn’t one to particularly care about appearance and reputation, but in this instance, there are other benefits as well. Another is that is much easier to indulge in a glass of brandy when you are not the one driving. And a glass of brandy drastically improves any long car journey.

There is one other key advantage to having a chauffeur in Mrs Bradley’s opinion, although it’s more of an advantage to having a particular _person_ as a chauffeur.

George really does improve her life in a whole variety of ways.


End file.
